gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisyn Block
Prisyn Block is a game console belonging to the eighth generation of gaming consoles, rivaling Microsoft's Xbox One, Sony's PlayStation 4, Nintendo's Wii U and IDI's MPHES . Prisyn Block is lightweight, and the smallest home console. It is set to release on January 19, 2014 in North America, and January 20 in Europe and Australia at $349 USD. Hardware Prisyn Block's exterior casing consists of a white glossy finish. Unlike other consoles, the Prisyn Block uses compact LED screens to communicate the system status and other things to the user. The Prisyn Block has an APU with ten x86-64 cores clocked at 1.81 GHz, 16 GB of DDR3 RAM and a memory bandwidth of 70.3 GB/s. The Prisyn Block comes with a built in battery to serve as auxiliary power, as well as a built in surge protector. Selected retailers sell the Prisyn Block with a 4G internet connection built in the Prisyn Block. All of these can be turned off in the settngs. Controller The Prisyn controller is a sheet of frosted glass, supported by layers of aluminium. It resembles a touch screen tablet. The controller is powered on by simply switching the power lever on the back of the controller. The screen would then turn on, and four LED lights on the back of the controller would turn on, signifying it's color. These colors are represented on one of the compact LED screens on the Prisyn Block console, with it displaying the controller's status, such as connected, low battery etc. The controller layout can be changed by the developers of games. Some games on the Prisyn Block feature a PC esque keyboard, while others feature touch-screen joysticks. The controller is capable of vibration and sensing tilt movement, and also the position of the user. An extra device that can be bought is the Prisyn Holder, which holds the controller in place so that the user has more freedom with their hands. It utilizes a method in which it sends out air in multiple directions strongly and quickly in order to keep the controller in place and a float. The Prisyn Holder also uses a magnetic field to make sure that the controller does not randomly drop. The controllers are charged and stored in the compartment on top of the Prisyn Block. Network Prisyn Block runs on the Prisyn Systems network which handles all online games and the Prisyn Marketplace. Prisyn Systems is the recommended network for all Prisyn users. Shadow Network is a third-party network created by unknown user(s). The Shadow Network has security up to par with Prisyn Systems, and even Prisyn could not take the network down. Shadow Network allows hacked/pirated games to be played online, and no countermeasures are taken against cheaters. It is estimated that 31% of all Prisyn users connect to the Shadow Network more often than Prisyn Systems. Prisyn VIP is a network created by Prisyn Entertainment to serve as a premium network for paid users. Prisyn VIP has the best security and connection, beating Microsoft's Xbox LIVE subscription. Prisyn VIP is available for users located in all major countries, for $46 USD per year. Games Prisyn Block handles games by using the Prisyn Marketplace or Prisyn Cards. Prisyn Cards are the "hard copies" and are sold at most retailers, replacing the need for discs. Data is stored on the Prisyn Card, and it is swiped in the card area on the Prisyn Block. Most games require multiple cards because of the sheer size of their games. After the cards have been swiped the Prisyn Block will then install the game as a whole onto the hard drive. To trade used games, users must first buy used game tokens from their. It is in the form of a card and the game code is installed onto the card, which can be redeemed when swiping the card into the Prisyn Block. If the user is trying to trade through Prisyn Systems (or VIP) the user can simply select "Trade Game" on their games library. Installing used games requires an internet connection. Category:Consoles